The present invention relates generally to weight lifting exercise machines, and is particularly concerned with a cable and pulley linkage apparatus for coupling a load to various exercise stations in such a machine.
A typical exercise or weight machine has a support frame, a load such as a weight stack mounted on the frame, and various different exercise stations linked to the load, usually by means of a cable and pulley system consisting of a series of fixed and floating pulleys around which one or more cables extend. Such a machine is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,406, for example, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
One problem with existing cable and pulley linkages is that a large number of pulleys is required to link a weight stack to several exercise stations, and the more pulleys you provide, the greater the space that is required. Additionally, there is a limit to the resistance ratio and the number of pulling points which can be achieved with current floating pulley arrangements. A 3 to 1 resistance ratio is the maximum which can be achieved in most current systems.